2012/October
October 1 Hotel Lady Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Milan in the afternoon. 10-1-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg 10-1-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 002.jpg #Dress, sunglasses, belt and clutch bag by Versace, boots by Pleaser Palazzo Versace Lady Gaga was seen with Donatella Versace at Palazzo Versace in Milan. They spent a couple of hours together before Gaga left. She was then seen coming back to eat dinner with Donatella. In the evening, Gaga was seen sitting on the balcony of the Versace Mansion with Donatella Versace and Fozzi. 10-1-12 Out in Milan 001.jpg 10-1-12 Out in Milan 002.jpg 10-1-12 Out in Milan 003.jpg 10-1-12 Palazzo Versace 001.jpg 136.jpg 137.jpg 01.10.2012--1.jpg|1 01.10.2012--2.jpg 10-1-12 On Balcony of Versace Mansion 001.jpg|2 10-1-12 On Balcony of Versace Mansion 002.jpg 10-1-12 On Balcony of Versace mansion 003.jpg 10-1-12 on Balcony of Versace Mansion 004.jpg 10-1-12 Terry Richardson 009.jpg|3 i4cb35e2a0f9a3_700.jpg|4 i4cb35e8fc62fd_700.jpg i4cb35ebb70a91_700.jpg i4cb35ef661c34_700.jpg i7ab89700d36e_700.jpg 138.jpg|5 #Silk shirt, shades, belt, bag and boots by Versace #Dress, sunglasses and gold rings by Versace #Outfit by Versace #Outfit by Versace, custom boots by Atelier Versace Hotel After the private dinner hosted by Donatella Versace at Palazzo Versace, Gaga was photographed arriving at her hotel in Milan. 01.10.2012_1.jpg 01.10.2012_2.jpg i4cb0ea4bd680.png 666646000.jpg Arriving to Milan.jpg #Dress, clip-ons, purse and boots by Versace October 2 Hotel Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Milan to go to the Mediolanum Forum 10-2-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 001.jpg 10-2-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 002.JPG 10-2-12 Leaving Hotel in Milan 003.jpg #Dress and gold jewelry by Versace, boots by Pleaser Born This Way Ball: Mediolanum Forum Gaga was seen leaving a car and arriving at Mediolanum Forum. 10-2-12 Arriving at Mediolanum Forum 001.jpg 02-10-12 Arriving at Mediolanum Forum 002.jpg 02_28129.jpg 02_28229.jpg October 3 Arriving at Hotel in Nice Lady Gaga was seen arriving at her hotel in Nice, France. 10-3-12 Arriving at Hotel in Nice 001.jpg 10-3-12 Arriving at Hotel in Nice 002.jpg October 4 Born This Way Ball: Stade Charles-Ehrmann 10-4-12 Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At Palais Nikaia, Nice 001.jpg|''Backstage'' 10-4-12 Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At Palais Nikaia, Nice 002.jpg 10-4-12 Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At Palais Nikaia, Nice 003.jpg 10-4-12 Backstage At The Born This Way Ball At Palais Nikaia, Nice 004.jpg October 5 Arriving at Restaurant Les Pirates Lady Gaga was seen arriving at Restaurant Les Pirates in Nice, France, in the afternoon. 10-5-12 Arriving at Restaurant Les Pirates 001.jpg 10-5-12 Arriving at Restaurant Les Pirates 002.jpg 10-5-12 Arriving at Restaurant Les Pirates 003.jpg October 6 Born This Way Ball: Palau Sant Jordi 10-6-12 Backstage at The Born This Way Ball Tour at Palau Sant Jordi, Spain 001.jpg|Backstage 10-6-12 Backstage at The Born This Way Ball Tour at Palau Sant Jordi, Spain 002.jpg 10-6-12 Backstage at The Born This Way Ball Tour at Palau Sant Jordi, Spain 003.jpg 10-6-12 Backstage at The Born This Way Ball Tour at Palau Sant Jordi, Spain 004.jpg October 7 Leaving Hotel in Barcelona Lady Gaga was spotted leaving her hotel in Barcelona on the way to London. 10-7-12 Leaving Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg Harrods FAME Launch Lady Gaga attended a launch at Harrods for her fragrance FAME. She was seen arriving at said event and she launched her perfume inside. She was seen leaving the launch later with an intricate gold headpiece. 10-7-12 Arriving at Herrods FAME Launch 001.jpg|1 10-7-12 Arriving at Herrods FAME Launch 002.jpg 10-7-12 Arriving at Herrods FAME Launch 003.jpg 10-7-12 Herrods FAME Launch 001.jpg|2 10-7-12 Arriving at FAME launch in Harrods 004.jpg 10-7-12 Arriving at FAME launch in Harrods 005.jpg 10-7-12 Arriving at FAME launch in Harrods 006.jpg 10-7-12 At the FAME Launch at Harrods in London, UK.jpg 10-7-12 - Inside Harrods for the Launch of FAME 001.jpg 10-7-12 Inside Harrods for the Launch of FAME 002.jpg 10-7-12 Inside Harrods for The Launch of FAME, London 010.jpg 10-7-12 Inside Harrods for The Launch of FAME, London 011.jpg 10-7-12 Inside Harrods for The Launch of FAME, London 012.jpg 10-7-12 Inside Harrods for The Launch of FAME, London 013.jpg 10-7-12 Inside Harrods for the Launch of FAME, London 013.jpg 10-7-12 Inside Harrods for the launch of FAME, London 015.jpg 10-7-12 Leaving Herrods FAME Launch 001.jpg|3 10-7-12 Leaving Herrods FAME Launch 002.jpg # Dress by Azzedine Alaïa, gold jewelry by Mordekai, custom made shoes by Brian Atwood # Dress by Elena Slivnyak, gold headpiece by Irene Bussemaker # Dress, gloves and boots by Alexander McQueen, headpiece by Philip Treacy October 8 Leaving Hotel in London Lady Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in London in the afternoon. 10-8-12 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 10-8-12 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg 10-8-12 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg * Blouse, maxiskirt and tuxedo blazer by Hedi Slimane for Saint Laurent Ecuadorian Embassy Lady Gaga went to the Ecuadorian Embassy, where she met Julian Assange, the infamous founder of Wikileaks, the corporation that disclosed confidential US Security Information on a global scale. 10-8-12 Ecuadorian Embassy 001.jpg 10-8-12 Ecuadorian Embassy 002.jpg 10-8-12 Ecuadorian Embassy 003.jpg October 9 Reykjavik Airport Lady Gaga arrived in Reykjavik Iceland in the morning. 10-9-12 Reykjavik Airport 001.jpg Hotel Borg Lady Gaga went straight from the airport to Hotel Borg. Lady Gaga left Hotel Borg in the after noon to go to the awards show. 10-9-12 Arriving at Hotel Borg 001.jpg 10-9-12 Arriving At Hotel Borg, Reykjavik 002.jpg 10-9-12 Leaving Hotel Borg 001.jpg 10-9-12 Leaving Hotel Borg 002.jpg 10-9-12 Leaving the Hotel Borg, Reykjavik 003.jpg LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards 2012 Lady Gaga attended the awards attended a LennonOno Peace Prize. 10-9-12 LennonOno Grant for Peace Awards 2012 001.jpg 10-9-12 LennonOno Grant for Peace Awards 2012 002.jpg 10-9-12 LennonOno Grant for Peace Awards 2012 003.jpg 10-9-12 LennonOno Grant for Peace Awards 2012 004.jpg 10-9-12 Receives Award LennonOno Grant For Peace 2012, Reykjavik 005.jpg 10-9-12 Backstage at LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards. Reykjavik 006 (1).jpg 10-9-12 Backstage at LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards. Reykjavik 007.jpg 10-9-12 Backstage at LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards. Reykjavik 008.jpg 10-9-12 backstage at LennonOno Grant For Peace Awards. Reykjavik 009.jpg 10-9-12 At the Press Room of LennonOno Grant for Peace Awards. Reykjavik 010.jpg #Outfit by Saint Laurent October 10 Haymarket Chicago Lady Gaga posed with fans at Haymarket Chicago. 10-10-12 Haymarket Chicago 001.jpg 10-10-12 Haymarket Chicago 002.jpg 10-10-12 Haymarket Chicago 003.jpg 10-10-12 Haymarket Chicago 004.jpg 10-10-12 Haymarket Chicago 005.jpg 10-10-12 Haymarket Chicago 006.jpg October 17 Mezcalina Restaurant Lady Gaga went out to eat at the Mezcalina Restaurant in Chicago. 10-17-12 Mezcalina Restaurant 001.jpg Instagram 10-17-12 Instagram Pic 001.jpg Twitter / LittleMonsters During the day, Gaga tweeted two tweets related to "Die Antwoord" latest music video, "Fatty Boom Boom". The day before, the band release their new video which feature a "sneaky little prawn star." The treatment for the video was inspired by a story that happened to the band when they were still signed to Interscope Records. :“''They wanted us to open for her and we were like ‘No fuck that, whatever’. Because we are just in another zone, we operate in another kind of dimension to everything.''" - Ninja, the frontman of Die Antwoord The video star a Gaga look a like wearing the meat dress while being on her Big 5 tour in South Africa. October 20 Instagram 10-20-12 Instagram Pic 001.jpg October 23 Instagram 10-23-12 Instagram Pic 001.jpg October 24 Waldorf Towers Lady Gaga was spotted leaving Waldorf towers in the afternoon today. 10-24-12 Leaving Waldorf Towers NYC 001.jpg 10-24-12 Leaving Waldorf Towers NYC 002.jpg 10-24-12 Leaving Waldorf Towers NYC 003.jpg October 26 LittleMonsters.com Pic Before Gaga's concert in Mexico. She posted a pic of her with the same hair color from the Bad Romance bath tub scene to celebrate the anniversary of Bad Romance. 10-260-12 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Born This Way Ball: Foro Sol 10-26-12 Backstage at The Born This Way Ball at Foro Sol, Mexico 001.jpg|Backstage October 30 Born This Way Ball: Coliseo de Puerto Rico Category:2012 fashion